


Helpless for Holtzmann

by HoltzLightSpecial



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Helpless, Holtzbert - Freeform, More Hamilton references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzLightSpecial/pseuds/HoltzLightSpecial
Summary: An incident during a bust results in Erin's real feelings for Holtzmann coming to light.. but can Holtzmann survive an onslaught of Erin's love and a bunch of Valentine's Day fluff?Maybe.





	1. I Am So Into Yoooou

**Author's Note:**

> Cabbie is Dan Akyroyd's character. Just wanted to have some fun with him. Will edit for grammar later today. Part two and maybe three coming soon!

Once again, Holtzmann was ogling Erin during a bust. Her ponytail bouncing around was pretty. The way she was so determined and focused was adorable. Her battle cries were adorably badass. Even the way she was falling to the ground after getting stuck by an arrow from a ghostly winged baby of some sort was adorable-WAIT

Holtz gasped as Erin went down with a squeal, and whipped around to the strange winged baby ghost. Roaring, Holtz almost immediately subdued and captured it, before rushing to Erin's side. Abby and Patty had arrived too and asked if Erin was okay.

"Ooh," Erin groaned, her eyes closed as she eased herself up into a sitting position, "yeah, I think I'm okay.." Erin opened her eyes, and met Holtz's brilliantly blue eyes. Erin's own eyes bugged out and her mouth formed a little 'O'.

"Fine as hell," Erin blurted out, before her cheeks burned red and she began stammering to walk it back a little. Holtz couldn't stop a giant grin from erupting on her face, though the memory of Erin being struck returned to her.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Holtz asked. Of course she was sure Erin was fine. Fine as hell.

Erin continued to stare into Holtz's eyes. "Oh, yeah."

"Well, come on, let's get you up," Abby said, and she and Patty each took one of Erin's arms and hoisted her up. Erin was back on her feet, panting a little, and she rubbed her back where the arrow had hit. Frowning slightly, she asked, "Do you think that arrow could've done something to me?"

"Not sure," Holtz said, "it's been a while since we've dealt with projectiles from a ghost."

"Do you feel any different?" Patty asked curiously. "I know you said you were fine, but.."

"I mean I'm a little winded from the adrenaline from the bust tapering off," Erin shrugged.

Sensing there wasn't much more to it at present, Patty said, "well hey baby, at least the Ghost didn't slime you this time."

"Well, true," Erin agreed.

She returned her gaze to Holtz, who saw a glean of what looked like confusion in her eyes as she looked into her own.

"Well, case closed, I guess." Abby huffed. "Now we just gotta head to that bakery in the mall for the cake for the gala Saturday."

"Ugh," Patty groaned, picking up the canister, "not really feeling it today."

"You know it's the last day we can really clear out to go shopping," Abby warned.

"Yeah, I know, just too tired. Gonna excuse myself from this one," Patty huffed.

Sighing, Abby admitted, "well, yeah, if I'm honest, me too." She turned to Holtz. "Babe, you're the most energy efficient star in the sky. Think you can go for it?"

Holtz was about to shrug and accept the task, when suddenly Erin slid right next to her, putting her hands on Holtz's shoulders.

"We'll go get it!" Erin chirped, leaning the side of her head into Holtz's, whose eyes bugged out as she felt goosebumps erupt from Erin's sudden touch. Holy shit.

"Me and Holtz will go _together_." Erin turned her gaze to Holtz, who returned it to find some batting eyelashes and a cheesy grin.

"Well, alright." Abby said, "if you've got it, go for it."

"Oh I know Holtz has got it," Erin purred, tickling Holtz's chin. Holtz was practically frozen as she looked out into space, in pure disbelief. What the HELL was going on?!

Patty snorted. "I think you've got it, Erin. Bad," she chuckled.

Holtz was by this point like the Great Red Spot on Jupiter. She just couldn't process all this.

Erin danced off to call a cab, while the other three headed for the Ecto-1.

"You okay Holtzy?" Patty asked to the blonde who was still staring vacantly into nothingness. The three stopped at the hearse.

"DuHAHAHA" Holtz stammered out some sort of deranged laugh, but even this didn't faze Patty. Abby, who had just put the canister and her pack in the trunk, returned and lowered her voice.

"When you're at the mall, you might wanna keep an eye on Erin. Just to make sure she's not acting odd after that arrow."

Patty snorted again, "Believe me Abby, Holtzy is the champ of keeping an eye on Erin."

Holtz snapped to look at her, and this time finally smirked as Patty giggled. But once Abby and Patty were gone, she headed over to where Erin was standing on the sidewalk, her hands in her pockets as she looked aside sheepishly.

"Hey you." Erin chirped.

"Hey you." Holtz replied meekly.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh. Nothing. Waiting for a cab."

"Me too."

"Small world."

"You are pretty small and short."

"What." Holtz flatly bleated.

Erin giggled and held her hands behind her back, in a not-so-innocent way. Holtz was breathing a little heavier now, and finally, the cabbie arrived.

All of Holtz's bravado, all her swagger, all of it was gone just because of Erin's flirting. Erin made her that weak in the knees. And despite her burning love for Erin, she made her heart feel weak too because at the moment she felt like a heart attack was imminent because Erin was clutching her arm and leaning into her shoulder.

"So youse is the Ghostbusters, eh?" The cabbie, an older, stocky man asked in a gruff voice. "Seen any mad dogs around?"

"Nothing like that," Holtz meekly said, with Erin practically purring into her shoulder. Erin was so distracted she didn't realize the cabbie was in fact the one who refused to aid her during Rowan's attack.

"Should introduce youse to my ex-wife, then!" The cabbie cackled. Holtz chuckled at the old man's quip too.

"So, how long you two been married?" The cabbie asked while getting off the freeway.

"Oh no no," Holtz stammered, "we're not married!" She squeaked.

"Ah, my bad, my bad," the cabbie snorted, "it's totally fine, everybody pops the question when they think it's right, y'know? Don't wanna push youse though. I know there's a lotta pervs who just wanna see two ladies together to get off on it. Yeesh. Bunch of creeps," the cabbie growled.

"Huh," Holtz nodded.

They finally arrived at their destination. "Alright, ladies, it's been a ride!" The cabbie announced.

Holtz made to pay the cabbie their fee, but the cabbie waved it off as he took the wad of cash, and split it. "Consider it a ghostly discount. Or I dunno, something like that," the cabbie said before handing back half of the cash.

"Thanks a ton good sir, it's been a real slice," Holtz gave him the lesbian salute.

"No problem," the cabbie saluted back, "just make sure to look out for each other, eh?"

Holtz nodded and smiled, and the cabbie left them in the mall parking lot. Holtz turned around to find Erin was missing. Then a blur of movement signaled to Holtz that Erin was already entering the mall, prancing to the doors. As Holtz headed over to follow, Erin held open the door for her to enter. "Cuties go in first," Erin sighed.

Holtz had a sudden cough. This was gonna be a loooong day at the mall.


	2. Oh, Look At Those Eyes

"Abby?"

"Yeah Holtz? What's up?"

"Something's up with Erin."

"What do you mean?"

"She's like... really on top of me!"

"Okay TMI there."

"Not like that!!" Holtz hissed. "But I got a feeling she wants to get to that point soon!"

Holtz was hissing into her phone in the hallway leading to some of the mall's bathrooms, having made up the need to go. Then again, as nervous as Erin was making her, she might actually have to go soon after all.

Holtz explained how Erin was just all over her, flirting heavier than Holtz ever had with her. Well, maybe not ever, but still..

"Jeez.." Abby sighed. "Did getting hit by that ghost awaken something?"

"I'm too weirded out by her weirdness to be my own weird self and it's weird!" Holtz rattled off.

"Yeah that's pretty weird," Abby snorted, picturing the unimpressed look Holtz surely had on her face at the other end of the line.

"Holtz, this is what you've been wanting since the start!" Abby said. "Maybe you should just give it a try?"

"Abby Yates, I've been hopelessly helpless for Erin Gilbert since I met her," Holtz groaned, feeling her heart flutter a bit, "but something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that... I dunno. I feel like this isn't the Erin we know!" Holtz stammered.

"Well, do you want me and Patty to head back up there?" Abby asked. "We could pair off and accidentally keep you two separated until we figure out what's going on?"

Holtz was quiet until she finally responded with a "well..." But even that sounded half-assed.

"I take it you do kinda like the attention?" Abby asked, "and you don't want us cockblocking you, so to speak?"

Holtz was shook to say the least. "Yeah."

"Well you know what, we'll head up there anyway," Abby declared.

"Ugh," Holtz groaned. "Alriiiiight."

Holtz emerged from the hallway to see Erin waiting for her on a nearby bench, patting her thighs happily until she noticed Holtz arrive. Squealing, Erin hopped up and took Holtz's hands, and brought one up to kiss it.

"You're so pink Holtzy," Erin giggled.

Holtz stammered something unintelligible.

"So let's get to it?" Holtz meekly asked.

"However you want it," Erin winked and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

The two ended up going to the food court. Holtz was tucking into a styrofoam tray of Mongolian barbecue, but could feel Erin's eyes on her the whole time. She tried to ignore it as best she could, but considering it was Erin's eyes, she thought a quick peek wouldn't hurt. Holtz nearly choked on her noodles when she was met with some bedroom eyes.

You're so beautiful, Holtz thought.

Erin immediately went from a sexy smolder to an electric grin. Holtz swore to herself - she said it out loud!

"You're looking snazzy as always too," Erin squeaked.

"Always?" Holtz whispered, feeling pretty hot.

"Always," Erin said emphatically as she took Holtz's hand, and rubbed it with her thumb.

Holtz was processing this with manic speed. Erin thought she looked snazzy. As always. Implying all the time.

"Hey y'all," a voice called from afar. Patty and Abby had arrived, and they sat next to them, Abby next to Holtz and Patty next to Erin.

"Were you able to get the cake yet?" Abby asked as she looked at how loose Erin seemed.

"I wanna get some cake alright," Erin sneered. Holtz felt her mouth go dry and instinctively put a hand over her butt protectively.

"Well, we, um..." Patty mumbled. She and Abby had tried to come up with some way to separate Erin and Holtz for one on one sessions, but they had put it off until right now.

"Ooh!" Patty hit something. "I wanted to look for a few bedroom-ooh," Patty winced. Wrong thing to say considering Erin was looking at Holtz with glee at the mention of the bedroom, "-supplies. Erin, can you come with? Abby and Holtz can go for the cake."

"Alriiiiight," Erin said in a manner way too similarly to Holtz to be a coincidence.

* * *

A few minutes into their shopping at the bed supply store and Patty was already a bit exasperated.

Everything reminded Erin of something to do with Holtz. Everything was something she wanted for Holtz.

"Everything in here is Holtz to you, huh?" Patty chuckled as she examined a comforter.

"Well Holtz is everything to me." Erin beamed up at Patty.

Patty's head lurched over to Erin in surprise. Erin only grinned and then hugged a nearby pillow.

"I didn't know it back then," Erin said as she fell back onto a bed, "but when Holtz asked me 'Come here often', I was hooked from the start." Erin clasped her hands and put them over her heart. "Then I noticed her kind and her powerful heart.. the way she let me test weapons first, when she gave me her knife, when she tried to cheer me up with that basset hound newspaper. all of that." Erin sighed. "Holtz has really genuinely cared about me."

"And you care about her?" Patty asked softly. This was certainly not the hyped up Erin she had been expecting, so Patty was wondering just how lucid Erin was until now...

"More than anything." Erin nodded as she smiled up at the ceiling.

"I was just a no one only the day before we met," Erin said, "and Holtz showed up, and... showed me something more. That I was more than what I was. That she could see it. Now.. now I feel like _some_ one. Someone who's got someone to believe in."

"Holtz?" Patty's voice was breaking a bit by now.

"Her.. and myself." Erin sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

"She does seem a bit high," Abby admitted as she and Holtz stood in line at the bakery.

"Was that baby ghost killed by some substance illegal in a bunch of states?" Holtz asked exasperatedly.

"I have no idea. But Holtz, you're pretty sure that Erin has had a crush on you even before this, right?" Abby asked.

Holtz quickly nodded her head.

"It's almost like she was hit with some sort of... I dunno," Abby spitballed, "an exaggerationer or something. Because it's like her crush on you has gone into overdrive."

"Yep," Holtz sighed.

"Free sample?" A girl probably in her early twenties held out a tray of cheesecake bites on toothpicks to Abby and Holtz. For once, Holtz refused, but Abby took two.

"Jesus, this is sweet," Abby groaned through a mouth of cheesecake.

"In another context it would be," Holtz said.

"Well yeah this, but I- oh never mind."

"It just feels like she's drunk or high or something." Holtz said. "Like this isn't her. And I wouldn't make a move on someone drunk or out of it.. what if whatever this is, passes?"

"Well," Abby said, "I mean she already felt this way.. I don't think this is gonna pass, Holtz. Erin really does like you a lot. Maybe you should just sit down and talk, because it sure as hell looks like she wants to."

Holtz rubbed the back of her head nervously in response.

"And if she tries to do you on the table, just tell her to focus!" Abby said.

* * *

Back at headquarters, the lights flickered, and a small bang went off. Kevin looked up to see a pink floating mass go flying by, but didn't think anything of it besides wondering where the girls had put the new cotton candy machine. Alas, dear Kevin never went upstairs and certainly didn't see the ruptured canister up in Holtz's lab afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Patty re-enter the story as part of my ongoing effort to write more of them. Holtz is still flustered. Erin quotes a really mushy Broadway song called "Notice Me, Horton." Kevin is still Kevin.
> 
> Part 3 coming soon, and shit hits the fan!


	3. Down for the Count

The pink, fluffy mass sped miles away from the firehouse and was at the mall in minutes. It stole in through an open doorway as people were walking through it, and searched the mall for its’ target until finally, it found a one Erin Gilbert still lying on her back on the mattress while Patty sat next to her. The mass materialized into the small, winged baby from before, and grinned as it loaded its bow and fired another arrow, this time an extra dosage into Erin’s heart.

Erin squealed and sat upright immediately, feeling a weird pinch over her heart that startled her. She put one hand over it, and felt confused for a good minute.

“What was that?” Patty asked, having suddenly felt a chill in the air, feeling suspicious.

Erin was silent as she slowly rubbed over her heart, feeling something. It was like she wanted to throw up, but throw up… wait. It wasn’t vomit she wanted to throw up. She wanted to run. Run as fast as she could. She wasn’t afraid, she was… happy. And helpless, and she knew who could help her..

“I have to get Holtzmann.” Erin said with a brave swagger as she got up from the bed. She began to speed-walk away, and Patty caught up with her.

“Wait! Why? What’s going on? You felt it too, huh?” Patty asked as Erin kept going.

“Yes!” Erin said, not breaking a sweat, “I felt it. Right now, this is the moment I’ve been waiting for. I’m gonna do it, Patty. I’m gonna ask Holtz out, I’m gonna kiss her when she says yes, and good God I’m never going to let her go!” Erin began speeding up.

“Baby, I’m pretty sure she feels the same way,” Patty huffed, since Erin was really speeding up in no time, “but what if-what if she says no or she’s too afraid?”

Erin grinned at Patty. “Well I’m going to kiss her anyway until she sees stars and turns blue!”

Pleased with what it was hearing, the Cupid flew up into the speakers of the department store and began doing some more magic.

“ _Oooooo_ ” the speakers suddenly crooned. “ _I do, I do, I dooooooooo!_ ”

“ _Hey_!” Erin yelped, feeling more pumped than ever as she completed the lyric for Phillipa Soo.

“Erin! Wait!” Patty called, but Erin took off running like a maniac. Cringing at what the mall cops would think, she whipped out her phone and dialed Abby.

“Abby? We got a situation!”

“What’s wrong?” Abby asked.

“Erin is on a warpath!”

“You mean she’s _killing_ people?!?” Abby panicked.

“Yes she’s a real Hannibal Lecter-NO she’s not killing people! She’s coming for Holtz! She’s about to pin her down and eat her alive!”

Holtz could hear Patty over the phone and her blood turned to ice.

“Is she mad or something?!” Holtz asked loudly.

“No baby, she’s coming to eat you in a very non-PG way!”

“Ohhhhh no” Holtz moaned as she looked around, fearing Erin’s beautifully shiny ponytail would come bouncing towards her at any moment.

“That’s not all, we got a class 2 apparition over here in the department store! As soon as it showed up, Erin went bananas!”

“Shit!” Abby swore. She and Holtz tore out of line and exited the bakery.

“We gotta go get some of our gear from the car,” Abby said, noticing how panicked Holtz looked. “Maybe if we tell Erin we’ll snap her out of it?”

Holtz shook her head worriedly. If you had told her that Erin was coming to love on her a few days ago, she’d wait for it impatiently with a cherry on top of her head. Today? She didn’t know if she could handle all that loving.

“Abby?” Holtz took Abby’s shoulders, “I gotta hide. I gotta hide from her I just-I’m scared! Even if she does love me back! I’m scared!”

Abby smiled sadly. “Love is scary, honey.” She patted Holtz’s shoulder. “You do what you have to. Me and Patty will get the ghost.”

Holtz nodded her appreciation and sped off into the mall while Abby headed for an exit. “Patty?” Abby called, “I’m grabbing my gear, meet you there in five!”

* * *

 “ _Girl you got me helpleeeeeesss!!!_ ” Erin sang aloud, not caring about all the people staring as she jogged around looking for that tuft of blonde hair she loved so much.

Now “Helpless” was blaring in the entire mall. Nobody was really complaining, but it was some truly dissonant chase music for Erin to hunt down the woman she loved.

Meanwhile, Holtz felt the adrenaline pumping her as if she was in the middle of the Manhattan battle again. Only this time she was being hunted, and by a lovesick Erin, not a bunch of ghosts! Just great. What a joke.

She stopped to catch her breath, and looked around to see if she was okay. She looked over at the various bunches of people strolling around the mall, and passed over one group of people that were turning around and began a slowly more audible din of confusion. Holtz had kept scanning the area until the movement from the group grew more erratic, and her heart stopped when she saw the top of a red head-oh no 

Holtz turned tail and speed-walked away as quickly as possible, ducking into a large pet store. She was assaulted with various stenches of animal waste, animal food, hay, and who knows what else. But she backed up against a wall and looked around, and when the coast was clear, she sighed deeply.

“Holtzyyyyyy!!!"

Holtz’s eyes exploded open.

“I saw you run this way! You’re a pretty fast little bean, but not fast enough!”

Holtz groaned and wanted to sob. This was so unfair…

Holtz took off through the impossibly large pet store. She slid under a table to try to give herself a headstart and make Erin go around, though she dare not turn around and waste time looking for her. She could feel her skin pulsing like a powerline, so she knew the girl she loved was right on top of her.

Thankfully, Holtz’s small frame helped her weave through crowds of people easier than most. It was no different here as she slid and weaved through the kids, employees, and parents in the pet store. She heard a chorus of mewing as she ran by the cat section, and winced at how much she’d love to stop and say hello.

There it was, the exit to the pet store. And not a moment too soon, because Holtz’s heart both melted and broke when she heard Erin cry “There you are!”

Holtz kept going. It felt bad to be running away from Erin, since she was getting her undivided affection, but her survival instinct told her to keep moving. Plus… she kinda liked this extreme way of playing hard to get.

Holtz shuffled down an escalator as fast as she could to the lower level, running around a big pair of fountains.

“ _I am so into youuuuuuu!_ ” She heard Erin sing from the top of the escalators. “ _I am so into youuuuuuu!!”_

Holtz breathed a little easier knowing she’d put some distance between her and Erin. She slowed her pace a little to conserve some energy, and even risked a look back. She jumped and squealed when she saw Erin had just arrived at the bottom of the escalator and was looking at her with a face so hyped up you’d think she’d just won the lottery. Of course, Holtz was worth more to Erin than a lottery, but you get the idea.

“I’m gonna catch you and love you!” Erin cried and spread her arms out towards Holtz as she charged. 

* * *

 Meanwhile, Abby and Patty were grappling with the chaotic little Cupid ghost in the bed store. It wasn’t going well, as the Cupid was now hiding in a great open area full of mattresses, leaving the two to zap each mattress one by one until they found their quarry.

Patty sighed. “I hope Holtz is having better luck.” She plopped down on a mattress, only to be melt with a big yelp.

Both Abby and Patty realized what this meant, and Patty jumped up and joined Abby in launching their proton packs at the mattress. Sure enough, the Cupid was lassoed and hauled up and out of the mattress, squirming and grunting.

“Wait wait wait!” The ghost cried in an Danny DeVito-esque accent. “Lemme go!”

“Sorry buddy,” Abby grunted, “You’re going back to the big house!”

“Wait wait wait! Then how are ya gonna help your friends? They’re probably making babies right now!” Cupid groaned.

Patty tilted her head. “So you DID do that to Erin!”

The Cupid laughed. “I barely did anything! All I did was give a little push! I’m an agent of chaos, see! Besides,” Cupid sighed, “they’re gonna be happier this way anyway, right? Right?”

Abby and Patty looked at each other. “Be that as it may,” Abby said slowly, “we want Erin back to normal. Look, we’ll let you go, but you have to get far away from here, and turn Erin back to normal. Okay?”

The Cupid made an inquisitive face as he looked up at the ceiling, pondering his options. Annoyed, Patty increased the power of her proton pack and made him grunt in pain.

“Alright alright alright alright!” The Cupid spluttered. “Let’s go find your friends, ladies.”

* * *

 As energetic and fit as Holtz was, she was finally tiring out from being chased across the mall by Erin, even with all the lyrics of “Helpless” being directed at her. Holtz was currently in a closed off, dark area of the mall, and noticed a lower level and some sofas below. Must be part of an upcoming display or something.

Holtz went around a corner and down the stairs, and plopped down into the couch. She groaned as quietly as possible, trying to rejuvenate herself. The darkness was easy on her eyes, and she might even be able to sneak in a nap here. Her eyes were closed after looking up to the top of the staircase one more time, as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Sighing once more, she opened her eyes and saw Erin standing at the top of the staircase looking down at her with a huge sappy grin.

Holtz’s eyes exploded again, but she was too tired to really get up. It seemed like Erin had unlimited energy, because even in the dim room she was still visibly shaking. Was she that happy?!? Erin didn’t break eye contact with Holtz, and to Holtz’s shock, her voice was quivering when she said one more word…

“Gotcha.”

Holtz knew it was too late, and Erin jumped from the top of the stairs, and crashed into Holtz. Immediately, her hands were running over Holtz, who not only didn’t have the energy to resist, but at the touch of Erin’s hands sure as hell didn’t _want_ to resist.

Erin situated herself to where she was now pinning down Holtz with her weight, and Holtz could only breathe harder and harder as Erin’s hands cupped Holtz’s face.

Finally, Erin Gilbert kissed Jillian Holtzmann.

It was a desperate kiss, one with more energy than Holtz could ever remember feeling in a kiss, and by God it was amazing. She never wanted this to stop. She forgot the current predicament, how Erin seemed to not be herself the whole day, how she chased her through the mall that they’d probably get banned from soon… because she could feel just how real this kiss was.

Finally, Erin broke for air and panted, Holtz doing the same. And then Erin tore into Holtz like a hungry lion devouring a downed zebra, Holtz too weak and too overjoyed to resist. Erin was doing all the work, but it seemed that Erin’s energy and desire for Holtz was limitless.

After who knows how long passed, Holtz was trembling on the sofa. The wounded zebra was waiting for the killing blow, unable to resist in the slightest. Erin was panting and semi-growling harder as she kissed and loved Holtzmann, finally getting what she’d wanted after all this time.

“There they are!” The Cupid cried, pointing towards the two, who were too busy kissing to notice or hear.

“Come on, get her!” Patty called from afar. The Cupid complied, and shot a different kind of arrow into Erin. Shrugging, he flew off into the unknown.

Patty hit a light, and Holtz and Erin jumped apart as the lights from above suddenly flooded them. Abby stifled a giggle as she saw Holtz was covered in red kiss marks and her hair in complete disarray. Abby and Patty reached their friends and approached cautiously. Holtz was starting to tremble as she began to realize what had happened, looking in the direction the Cupid had flown off in.

“So Erin…?” Patty asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Erin asked, looking confused as hell.

“You okay?”

“… Yeah.”

Nobody noticed Holtz’s quivering lip, and were surprised when she started sobbing. “I’m so sorry!” She wailed to Erin.

“Holtz?! Wait-what-why are you sorry??” Erin asked with concern as she took Holtz’s hands.

“You… you were hit by some ghost!” Holtz sniffled. “Wasn’t she?” She looked over at Abby and Patty. Abby slowly nodded to confirm it, and Holtz turned back to Erin. “You weren’t in your right mind and I kissed you. I didn’t have your consent!”

“Holtz, I… no…” Erin said softly, realizing what was wrong.

“You were basically drunk and I took advantage of you!”

Erin’s heart was starting to melt, albeit more naturally, and slower this time. Holtz was so… selfless…

“I am so, so sorry Erin. I really am! I’ve wanted this, I really have, but I didn’t want it like this, but you were so forward, I loved it and was scared of it, I didn’t want to give in but I wanted so badly to give in and I-” Tears began to wipe at all the kiss marks on Holtz’s face.

“Holtz?” Erin asked quietly.

Holtz stopped her million-words-a-minute attack on herself and was quiet.

“Maybe I wasn’t my usual self,” Erin admitted, “But that doesn’t change the fact that I… well, I really like you.”

Holtz looked at her in shock. She had known for months but still to hear it, especially _now_ …

“Whatever that thing was,” Erin gestured to the ceiling, “all it did was… well, it got me to confess. Finally. And it was great. I mean really Holtz, I feel amazing having finally told you.”

Holtz was finally starting to smile and really process what Erin was saying. Erin really liked her, she thought. Erin really liked her.

“Do you… like me too?” Erin asked sheepishly.

Abby and Patty looked at Holtz from behind Erin, and gave Holtz knowing looks and semi-glares telling her what to do.

“Erin… oh my dear sweet Erin,” Holtz said as she squeezed Erin’s hand and stood up, bringing Erin with her. Looking up into Erin’s eyes, she sang in that gentle, melodious voice of hers, “ _I do, I do, I do, I doooooo.”_

Holtz smiled through her tears and brought in Erin for the kiss this time. 

After they pulled apart, Abby and Patty came over and squeezed the both of them. The four left the mall, side-by-side-by-side-by-side, banned for a few months, and still missing the cake they’d originally come to get for the mayor’s gala. But as they walked out of the place to the Ecto-3, Erin and Holtz left holding hands, and sat next to each other in the back of the car on the way home.

After chit-chatting and gushing to each other, eventually, Erin and Holtz dozed off, weary from such a long day of heart attacks and chases.

Their life was gon’ be fine ‘cause they had each other in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! This fic has been in the making since before Christmas. Valentine's Day snuck up on me, since it was the intended deadline, I naturally waited until the last minute and the last hours of Valentine's Day to publish it!
> 
> I was actually inspired by a dream I had, only it was two characters from Star Wars Rebels, one being chased by an admirer singing "Helpless" to them. And that dream was based on an old Fairly Odd Parents video game where you have to escape Timmy Turner's admirer, Tootie, in a mall while she cries how she's gonna catch you and love you. I always loved Tootie!
> 
> So yeah. Just a bunch of fluff culminating in Erin pouncing on Holtz after a big chase to kiss her and love on her. Hope you liked it! Not sure what Holtzbert fluff I'm writing next. Stay tuned!


End file.
